piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Tips: Earn Gold Quickly
Gold, without it, a pirate would be almost nothing. He/she wouldn't have a ship, jewelry, decent clothes, or weapons that make your enemies say WOW! But there's some point in the career of a pirate where he/she has an eye out for that shiny cutlass in the blacksmith's window, or that piece of garb that would make all your mates jealous. When the pirate decides to purchase one of those fine items, they can't- they are missing a very important item that every pirate needs. Gold. The feeling of an empty stomach and disappointment. But here are some very easy and effective ways to earn gold quickly so you can buy that piece of garb before the supply runs out! Privateering Privateering (SvS) can or cannot be a effective way to earn gold quickly. It all depends on your sailing and cannon level mates. If your cannon level is high ( maybe 20+) then I would suggest that you head to the servers of Abassa and Andaba. All of the most notorious privateers are there, working for either the almighty French or the powerful Spanish. So, you can either launch your own ship using the dinghy or board another mate's ship.' ' Hint: Go on the team that has the least amount of bounty, it will give you more gold to plunder from the opposite team. You can always check each team's bounty by using the ~ button. Next, go for the ship with the highest bounty; but usually the ship with the highest bounty is a very powerful ship and is no easy task taking down. So I suggest going on a ship with more powerful mates, making it easier to sink other ships. Privateering Gold Strategy Now, many refer to this as a glitch, but to me it's just a simple strategy using the privateer bounty system. First, get a trustworthy friend, and find an empty server where nobody is privateering on. Then, get your friend to launch on the Spanish side as you launch on the french side. Next, you and your friend take turns sinking each other. (First you sink him, then he sinks you, then you sink him, and so on....) Each time you sink each other, the bounty gets higher and higher. So the first time you sink your friend you get a gold reward of 50, then the next time he sinks you, he gets a gold reward of 80, then the next time you sink him, you get a gold reward of 110. Then it just will get bigger. And before you know it, you will get gold rewards of 1000 each time you sink your friend. Note: This strategy is very effective but it is not a very quick method. If you have some friends online, they can teleport over to you and pile up their starting bounty onto yours. Ship repair The ship repair mini game can be found on the main islands ( Tortuga, Port Royal, and Padres Del Fuego )They are found near the shipwrights and have 3 difficulties, easy, medium, and hard. When you complete the easy ship repair, you will get a gold reward between 5-30 gold. Medium ship repair games give a gold reward of 35-50 gold. Hard ship repair games give rewards of 55-130 gold. So I would recommend going to the hard mini game to earn more gold. Cannon Defense The Cannon Defense mini game can also be found on the main islands. On Port Royal it is found in Fort Charles. On Padres Del Fuego it is found in Fort Dundee. On Tortuga it is found in the Tortuga Graveyard. You earn gold from Cannon Defense by completing a wave, the amount of gold that you get depends on the amount of damage you did in that wave and how much shore treasure you kept in that wave. Note: It takes practice to be good and last long in Cannon Defense and a good game can easily last over AN HOUR. Blackjack & Poker The Blackjack and Poker card games can be found at all, but one parlor in the Caribbean (Goslin Prymme's in the Back of Padres) Both of these card games can be very effective in getting gold quickly. In order to get a steady amount of gold, I would recommend going to Tortuga or Port Royal. The average amount of gold reward given on these islands are about 100-150 gold, maybe more. But, if you are a high-stakes card player, and like taking that large pot of gold in the middle of the table, then Padres Del Fuego is the right place for you. If you win in either of these card games, you will win an average of 1000-1500 gold reward. If you have a generous friend, they could take you on in poker and simply lose to you, over and over. Note: This is not the best way to earn gold because there is a high chance that you will lose. But if you want to raise the odds in your favor, you can use Cheat cards. Plundering at Sea Sinking ships, collecting their loot, and splitting the loot is a very effective way to earn gold fast. But, it can be ineffective too, unless you know what ships to hunt for. The Hinterseas (The sea between Kingshead and Padres Del Fuego)and the Mariners Reef (The sea between Outcast Island and Padres Del Fuego) are home to some of the strongest and deadliest ships in the Caribbean, such as, Corsairs, Juggernauts, Behemoth, Ogres, Death Omens, and Colossus. These ships drop great loot and gold, but be warned, they aren't an easy task taking down. I suggest getting a crew of a couple of your mates and go plunder together, it is too much of a risk to plunder alone. And crew bonus means MORE GOLD. Also rack up your Treasure Sense skill. This can increase your hauls up to 20%! Hint: Also in an event of a EITC, or Navy Treasure Fleet go on a ideal server because busy servers may make it hard for you to deal more damage and get more gold. Also if you want more cargo (more cargo= more gold) try a War Galleon. Plundering On Land Killing enemies is one of the oldest pirate traditions that you can do. Now with the new updates, all enemies drop loot. But of course, not all of the loot in the container is something that you would want to wear or want to use to fight. You can either keep it or later sell it( depends on what kind of weapon it is, crude weapons aren't worth much gold and isn't worth keeping it). Depending on what level you are, and what kind of weapons you have, you can sell higher level items and get more gold for the item. A popular place to plunder is Las Pulgas, the back of Padres. Killing either Timothy Dartan, General Darkhart, or Tomas Blanco, is a good strategy to gain gold. They are known to have some of the highest quality loot due to their high levels and boss status. You can also go to Tormenta as they have the highest leveled enemies, besides Rage Ghosts, and Jolly Roger. Fishing Minigame The fishing mini-game is great for earning gold. Newcomers and old-timers will get a decent amount of gold. The Sand Tiger Shark usually gives the most gold besides the Legendary Fish. An expert Fisherman might be able to get 10,000 gold an hour or less from fishing. Redeeming Codes If you win a contest you might get gold. A GM will give you a code for gold if you win. You can also redeem codes for stuff you don't want and then sell those. Or you can just type in /code gold to get 500 gold or /code bounty to get 2000 gold. *NOTE: The code /gold is not a valid code anymore. Category:Guides